Hogwarcki upiór
by akumaNakago
Summary: W Hogwarcie od trzech lat straszą nie duchy, lecz złośliwy upiór, który stawia pewne żądania. Nowy dyrektor szkoły planuje zrobić z tym porządek, Harry Potter podejrzewa jednak, że jego szefowi nie pójdzie łatwo. Ostrzeżenia: slash, trójkąt 'magiczny'.


_Fanfik napisany jako spełnienie życzenia **Neko-wa** z Forum Snarry. Z założenia ma to być opowiadanie na kanwie "Upiora w operze", pomysłodawczyni zaś osobiście postarała się, abym miała dostęp do polskiego przekładu tego musicalu. W tekście - na życzenie Neko-wa - pojawiają się fragmenty libretta "Upiora w operze" w tłumaczeniu Daniela Wyszogrodzkiego._

_Rating niski (K+ oznacza, że tekst nadaje się dla dzieci od lat 9), ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do oryginalnego "Upiora w operze" trupów nie będzie wcale, slashu zaś nie uważam za temat, o którym dzieci w tym wieku nie powinny czytać. Jeśli Waszym zdaniem jednak rating jest _zbyt_ niski, dajcie znać - zawsze można to zmienić._

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

* * *

><p>Wielką Salę jak zwykle w porze posiłków wypełniał gwar wielu głosów. Szczególnie głośno było w niej najczęściej pierwszego września, czyli w dzień taki jak ten. Zdumione okrzyki jedenastolatków mieszały się z pełnym radości przekomarzaniem starszych uczniów i nieco bardziej stonowanymi rozmowami ostatnich roczników. Grono pedagogiczne z wyrozumiałymi uśmiechami obserwowało rozentuzjazmowane dzieci.<p>

Siedzący na lewym skraju stołu nauczycielskiego Harry Potter rzucił okiem na Lefevre'a, dyrektora Hogwartu, oraz siedzącego obok niego nieznanego mu czarodzieja. Miał co do niego pewne podejrzenia, póki jednak nie wiedział czegoś na pewno, wolał nie przesądzać. Życie go tego nauczyło.

Kiedy już napatrzył się na osoby siedzące pośrodku stołu, zwrócił wzrok na sąsiadującą z nim profesor transmutacji.

- Jak myślisz, Minerwo, kim jest gość naszego dyrektora? - Przesądzać nie lubił, nie znaczyło to jednak, że nie mógł spekulować i snuć domysłów.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się byłego ucznia, któremu, gdy został członkiem szkolnej kadry, kazała zwracać się do siebie po imieniu. Sama też zresztą nazywała go podobnie; dawny "pan Potter" szczęśliwie poszedł w zapomnienie.

- Nie wiem, Harry. Przypuszczam jednak - stwierdziła, kiedy Lefevre wstał i uniósł widelec - że za chwilę się tego wszyscy dowiemy.

Dyrektor szkoły zgodnie z podejrzeniami starej nauczycielki puknął sztućcem w swój kryształowy kielich. Wzmocniony zaklęciem dźwięk poniósł się po Wielkiej Sali, skutecznie wszystkich uciszając. Oczy uczniów zgodnie zwróciły się w stronę stołu prezydialnego, kadra również utkwiła zaciekawione spojrzenia w swoim zwierzchniku.

- Mili państwo - zagaił mężczyzna z lekkim francuskim akcentem - chciałem was poinformować, że z tą chwilą przestaję być dyrektorem Hogwartu. Funkcję tę przekazałem panu Andre Firminowi - wskazał mężczyznę siedzącego po jego prawej ręce - który od tego wieczora przejął kierowanie szkołą.

Było do przewidzenia, że po takim oświadczeniu podniesie się hałas. Starsi uczniowie przekrzykiwali się nieraz przez pół długości stołu lub wołali do przyjaciół z drugiego końca sali, jeśli należeli do zupełnie innych domów. Pierwszoklasiści próbowali dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, co się właściwie stało, od najbliżej siedzących bardziej zorientowanych kolegów, przez co nikt właściwie nie słyszał tej osoby, na której usłyszeniu mu zależało, o ile przypadkiem nie siedziała obok. Wszystko to tworzyło potworny harmider, z jakim Hogwart spotykał się właściwie rzadko.

Nauczyciele w przeciwieństwie do uczniów zachowywali spokój. Przynajmniej pozorny. W większości również nie zostali wcześniej uprzedzeni o zamiarach dyrektora, ale albo się ich domyślili (Harry ograniczył się do posłania Minerwie porozumiewawczego spojrzenia), albo rewelacja ta sprawiła, że zaniemówili. Wszyscy natomiast czekali teraz, jak nowy zwierzchnik poradzi sobie z przekrzykującą się młodzieżą.

No cóż, okazało się, że poradził sobie całkiem nieźle. Spokojnie wyjął różdżkę i szerokim zamachem posłał przed siebie zaklęcie uciszające. Na sali nagle zapadła głucha cisza, przy czym część uczniów dopiero po chwili zorientowała się w sytuacji. Gdy wszyscy ponownie usiedli i spojrzeli na nowego dyrektora, ten uśmiechnął się zimno, schował różdżkę i wstał.

- Mili państwo - powiedział stanowczym tonem - korzystając z okazji chciałbym zapewnić, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby w szkole panował ład i porządek. Gdyby zdarzyły się jakieś... dziwne... wydarzenia, nie wahajcie się zwrócić do mnie o pomoc bądź poradę. Jestem zawsze do waszych usług, podobnie jak reszta grona pedagogicznego.

Przynajmniej kilka osób spośród "reszty grona pedagogicznego" patrzyło na Firmina nieledwie z przerażeniem. Lefevre należał do tych dyrektorów, którzy uczniów trzymają na dystans, przez co niektórzy nauczyciele zachowywali się podobnie i uznawali to za całkiem normalne. Teraz nastał nowy zwierzchnik, zamierzający najwyraźniej wprowadzić nowe porządki - ba! wprowadzający je! - co części profesorów było bardzo nie w smak. Skończyć miały się ich spokojne popołudnia i wieczory; skoro mieli być do dyspozycji kilkuset hogwarckich uczniów, na pewno nie będą mieli nawet momentu wytchnienia. Na szczególnie wstrząśniętego wyglądał Horacy Slughorn, którego, co część osób dziwiło, informacja o zmianie dyrektora wyraźnie nie zaskoczyła wcale. Harry wywnioskował z tego, że jego teoretyczny współpracownik wiedział o tym fakcie zawczasu, nie należał bowiem do bardzo domyślnych osób, miał natomiast opinię człowieka wpływowego oraz takiego, który o wszystkim dowiaduje się pierwszy. Jakkolwiek była to opinia nieco na wyrost, od czasu do czasu okazywała się przynajmniej w części prawdziwa. Jak tym razem.

- Chciałbym również - mówił dalej Andre Firmin - przedstawić państwu nowego nauczyciela latania na miotle oraz sędziego szkolnych zawodów quidditcha. Od tego roku madame Hooch zastąpi na tym stanowisku pan Malfoy. - Wskazał ruchem ręki siedzącego dwa miejsca dalej jasnowłosego mężczyznę.

Tego również Harry się spodziewał. Domyślił się tego praktycznie w tym samym momencie, gdy zobaczył Dracona przy profesorskim stole, przy którym z kolei nie pojawiła się Rolanda. To było wręcz oczywiste.

- Reszta nauczycieli pozostaje bez zmian... chciałoby się powiedzieć - ciągnął nowy dyrektor - jestem jednak świadomy, że podczas gdy starsi uczniowie doskonale znają swoich dotychczasowych profesorów, pierwszoklasiści nie mieli jeszcze okazji ich poznać. Z myślą o nich pragnę więc przedstawić nauczyciela i mistrza eliksirów tej szkoły, profesora Horacego Slughorna...

W tym momencie przy stole prezydialnym rozległ się cienki, kobiecy pisk, któremu zaraz zawtórowały krzyki dobiegające od stołów młodzieży. Nietrudno było zauważyć, co wywołało taką reakcję: siedzący do tej pory z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem po prawej ręce nowego dyrektora nauczyciel eliksirów wisiał obecnie głową w dół nad profesorskim stołem, zawzięcie machał nogami i rozpaczliwie starał się zakryć okolice bikini szatą, która opadła mu na twarz. I to właśnie on wydawał z siebie kobiece piski, o które zapewne wcześniej nikt by go nie podejrzewał.

- To upiór! - krzyknął któryś z uczniów.

Cóż, profesor Slughorn obecnie nie przedstawiał sobą wprawdzie przyjemnego widoku, ale żeby tak od razu nazywać go upiorem... Andre Firmin był zniesmaczony zachowaniem nastolatków. Kompletny brak szacunku dla kadry, no wiecie! Już on jednak zrobi z tym porządek, poczekajcie tylko...

- To on, upiór tej szkoły! - Do pierwszego głosu dołączyły kolejne. - Znowu straszy! Znowu duch...

Narastającej paniki nowy dyrektor również nie był skłonny znosić.

- Doprawdy, bardzo proszę, uspokójcie się! - zawołał, próbując przekrzyczeć wystraszonych uczniów. A raczej uczennice, bo panowie wydawali się bardziej podekscytowani wydarzeniem niż wystraszeni.

Harry pokręcił głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Widać _upiór_ już zdołał odcisnąć swoje piętno także na nowym dyrektorze szkoły, który najwyraźniej zapomniał, jak skutecznie całkiem niedawno uciszył rozhukaną młodzież. Andre Firminowi chyba również nie uda się zajmować tego stanowiska dłużej niż rok - od pojawienia się _upiora_ trzy lata temu żaden z dyrektorów nie był w stanie wytrzymać do wakacji i zwykle pod koniec roku szkolnego zrezygnowana Minerwa musiała obejmować obowiązki osoby kierującej szkołą. W zeszłym roku jej się upiekło: Lefevre okazał się twardszy od pozostałych, choć, jak widać, również on nie zagrzał tu miejsca. Tyle tylko, że wytrzymał do końca roku szkolnego i był w stanie przekazać urząd kolejnej osobie; jego poprzednicy nie mieli tyle... szczęścia, o ile można to tak nazwać.

Tymczasem Slughorn nadal wisiał głową w dół, choć kilku kolegów po fachu starało się mu przywrócić właściwą pozycję.

- To on, to upiór tej szkoły - kontynuowały niezrażone prośbą dyrektora uczennice.

- Zabobon rozpanoszył się tu na dobre - mruknął Firmin pod nosem. Kolejna rzecz, z którą musiał dojść do ładu. Można by pomyśleć, że w zamku pełnym duchów upiory są na porządku dziennym. Lub też nocnym. Ale nie, najwyraźniej budziły jakieś dziwne, niezdrowe podniecenie. _Niezdrowe_, jak podejrzewał, szczególnie dla Horacego, który coraz bardziej czerwieniał na twarzy; trudno powiedzieć, czy ze wstydu, czy z powodu krwi napływającej do głowy. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie wróżyło dobrze, w każdym razie.

Kiedy wreszcie dzięki połączonym wysiłkom prawie całego grona nauczycielskiego hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów został uwolniony od klątwy, troskliwie posadzony z powrotem na krześle i zaopatrzony w puchar mocniejszego trunku, Firmin poklepał go po ramieniu.

- Takie rzeczy się zdarzają - stwierdził uspokajająco.

Co, jak się okazało, skutek miało wręcz przeciwny do zamierzonego. Slughorn zerwał się na równe nogi i trzasnął pucharem w stół.

- _Takie rzeczy_ się zdarzają? Jesteś tu dopiero od godziny! Nic nie wiesz! Tak! _Takie rzeczy_ się zdarzają; cały czas! Od trzech lat _takie rzeczy_ się zdarzają! - wrzeszczał na nowego dyrektora. Potem zwrócił się do jego poprzednika: - Miał pan temu zaradzić. I co? I nic! - Harry pomyślał, że jego teoretyczny współpracownik jest odrobinę niesprawiedliwy. Lefevre robił, co mógł, nie jego wina, że _upiór_ okazał się bardziej przebiegły od wszystkich nauczycieli razem wziętych. - A ty - mistrz eliksirów ponownie przeniósł uwagę na Firmina - ty jesteś taki sam! "_Takie rzeczy_ się zdarzają!" Dopóki nie przestaną się zdarzać, to _ja_ się tu już nie zdarzę! - Tupnął tłustą nogą niczym obrażona primadonna, a potem z dumnie uniesioną głową wymaszerował z sali drzwiami dla personelu.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
